


Be With Her

by Whova



Category: NCIS LA, Season 8 - Fandom, and up - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whova/pseuds/Whova
Summary: The moments before Sam had woken after the crash, Deeks fines Kensi trapped. Basically just a Densi story. Started off as a single chapter.





	1. Stay With Her

The first thing that came to her- well it hit her more like her- was her sense of smell. Burning gas, and dirt.

The next thing was her hearing, all she could hear though was the crackling of the fire.

Her taste was working, but all she could taste was Iron and blood. Not new there.

The other two came rushing in, she felt a horrible pain in her lower torso-her right leg- and her eyes snapped open to see something sliver crushing her that is when the memories come flooding back.

-Flashback-

They had all been laughing at some joke her partner had made when something hit the helicopter, almost knocking them to the floor.

"We've been hit! Hang on!" Sam called out as sparks flew, the helicopter was spiraling out of control and then everything went dark.

-End-

She groaned that's when she heard someone call out her name. It took a second before she noticed who the owner of the voice was.

"Kensi?" Deeks called out for her desperately.

"Deek…" She managed to choke out, her throat was killing her. She could use some water, that's when she again remembered the crash and whatever they had could have been onboard being now limited, or gone.

"Oh my god Kensi!" Deeks' voice broke her heart as he ran over. "Shit! Oh God, Kens are you okay? Baby?" His voice cracked as he dropped next to her.

"Deeks please, I'm fine. Just stuck," She told him as she grabbed his hand trying to reassure him.

"You sure? You didn't lose any limbs?" He asked still clearly concerned. Not that she could blame him, she'd probably be freaking out too if she found him like this.

"Yes Deeks, are you okay? How are Sam and Callen?" She asked.

"I don't know, the t-the first thing I did was look to see you...you weren't next to me- I panic." He admitted.

"Well I'm fine, but you have to calm down." She said as she looked at the part of the chopper that had her trapped, that's when she noticed the fire dancing above her. "Deeks you should try to put that out, the metal is starting to burn."

"Shit," He muttered as she watched his head snapped up towards the fire, he jumped up. The universe must be taking pity on them for once because he soon found an intact fire extinguisher, and rushed back over to put out the fire. That's when they heard Sam's voice calling out for them both. Maybe the universe is taking pity on them because both Sam and Callen had survived the crash. Now, all that the team needs to do is get her out from under there and they will be all better.

Well almost.


	2. Talk To Her

**No! No no no no no no!**

" _Kensi? Kensi! Baby please No," Deek looked down at Kensi's cold limp body. "You got to wake up! Please, Kensi don't leave me! Not now!" Deeks clawed at the dirt, desperation fueled him. "You can't die here! I haven't even got to ask you, what will I do now?" Tears stained his eyes, blood and dirt covered his raw hands, the sand and dust had found its way into his throat but he kept trying to dig her out no matter what. Sam and Callen were long gone, somewhere someplace. He wasn't paying attention to anything. Kensi started to turn blue and he cried out and pulled at her again, the blood in his body was turning to ice, but then he woke up._

Deeks jerks from the terrible nightmare, a cold sweat covered his body, his breathing came out in deadly puffs. He looked over to the bed he sat across from, he could hear the steady beep from the monitors relieving him that she was still alive. He let out a long breath before scooting forward to grab Kensi's warm hand. He thought back to his nightmare, seeing her there dying and trap. More of a memory than a nightmare, except it his memory she was alive, and Sam and Callen didn't leave him. He looked at Kensi, he felt a bit awkward whenever he talked to her, but it calmed him whenever he woke up like this.

"H..Hey," he choked out. "Kensi? The Doctor.. he said to talk to you whenever I can, a better chance of you w-wa...waking up." He said, his voice low, and shaking. "Listen, Babe, I need you to come back okay? Please just do that for me ya? The team misses you, your mother misses you, an-and I miss you. I don't think I'd know what to do if I ever lost you, I mean who would be there to beat me up when I make a joke?" He said trying to lighten the tension he felt with a laugh, but it didn't help much.

"Monty also misses you, he doesn't say it often but I can tell, he tries to keep that tough guy attitude but we all know he is just hurting on the inside. Nell! She has been doing really good out in the field! She broke someone's tooth though... I wouldn't wanna mess with her." He joked, he rested his head on her bed.

"Come back to me _**please**_."


	3. Listen to Her

He remembered holding her hand, as his last plea, begging her to wake up. It wasn't the first time he asked her, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He remembered watching her come to, seeing the confusion, the fear. It was terrible, it was just awful, watching her go through the struggle and the hardship of getting back on her feet, to become her full self again. After many months finally she had healed enough to be able to finally come home, he could tell she was frustrated will her current position, he knew she wanted to everything herself like she could before; but she can't. She gets mad at him when he tries to help, in turn, it makes in aggravated that she won't let him help her, but he knows it's not her fault. She just wants to prove to everyone that she can do it herself, it's even worse when it comes to talking about the job.

"Deeks," His name broke him from his thoughts, he shook his head and realized he was staring at Kensi, the entire time. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Deeks?" She was waving a hand in his face trying to get his attention, he rubbed his eyes as he focused back on her and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing, nevermind. So, what were you thinking?"

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking about what to feed Monty. His dog food isn't agreeing with his stomach anymore." He suggested as an excuse.

She scoffed and shook her head. "You are such a bad liar!" She looked away from him, he could sense something was off. He could tell by the sound of her voice. He shifted closer to her on the couch, he knew when she needed her space and when she didn't. And right now? She looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. He remembered what she was like after she came back from Afghanistan, and it tore him apart.

"Hey, what's wrong? And don't say you're fine! We both know every time you say that you aren't fine." She sighed and look back at him, he knew this look. It was the same one she gave him when she told him that they should have left her to die. She released a shaky breath as he pulled her onto his lap so he could hold her close.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." He could feel her shaking in his grasp, he looked down at her hands. He sighed and took them in his own, she looked back at him.

"Kens, listen to me. You aren't alone in this if something is bothering you, you have a whole team of people who are here for you. Not to mention your mother. But you have to talk about it, we can't help you if you don't tell us what is wrong."

"It's just, I can stand not being there to help the team, most importantly I don't like not being out there with you. I'd blame myself if something were to happen to you Deeks." He sighed, this was one thing he had to control over.

"Kensi, you're getting better and better everyday! You'll see in no time Hetty will have you stationed back on the team." He didn't know what else to say, he couldn't make empty promises. "Until then, what do you say to some America's Top Model and some beer?"

Kensi shook her head with a smile. "Only if you're buying the beer."

"Deal."


End file.
